


Key Card

by Orpah



Category: Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orpah/pseuds/Orpah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freshman Anna locks herself out of her room. When her floor's resident assistant isn't there to let her in, another floor's RA (Hiccup) is there to help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Key Card

Anna was pretty sure she'd left her key card in her room when she'd dashed out to see the snow. Without a jacket, of course, because she'd been here all of four months and hadn't seen snow since home. 

So now, she shivered at the doorway of her Resident Assistant's room; her name was Astrid, but as Anna knocked, she got no answer.

Anna rubbed her elbows, where it seemed coldest, saying, “Um, RA girl? I mean, Astrid... Astrid.” She couldn't quite recall her last name. “Um, I got myself locked out of my room, and I really need to get in to finish my paper...”

Silence. Anna knocked a bit louder, wondering if she was being ignored. “Astrid? Hello? I'm really sorry to bother you in the middle of the night...”

“She went home; she's not on duty right now.”

The voice startled Anna, and she turned, looking to see a brunet standing a couple feet away from her. His eyes were brown, his shoulders in a shrug, and his teeth appeared crooked.

“Oh,” Anna said, shoving her hands into the pockets of her sweater dress. “Sorry, are you her boyfriend...?”

“No, I'm the RA on the boys' floor. Floor six,” he let out a sigh, “And they sure are rowdy up there...”

Anna chewed her lip a moment, not sure how to respond. And then of course, a response snapped lightning-quick to her mouth, before she had a chance to think it through. “Well, it's not much better down here. Someone broke a toilet.”

He raised his eyebrows, saying, “Impressive, but I don't think any of the residents here managed to set a toilet on fire.”

“On fire? Seriously?” How had she not heard about that? It must have happened when she was buried under papers. “How do you even set a toilet on fire?”

“You'd think it wouldn't be possible, but it is,” he said, shrugging. “Now, did you need something?”

“Oh. Oh yeah, I needed to get into my room. I locked myself out by accident,” Anna said, gesturing in the general direction of her room. “By the way, what's your name?”

“Hiccup. Weird name, I know,” he said, as though he'd heard it time and again. He started to walk in the direction she'd pointed out, adding, “What's yours?”

“Anna, but people always pronounce it wrong.” Anna walked alongside him, heading for her room. It had a big snowflake on the dry erase board next to it, as well as messages of 'we love you girl!' and 'Study for finals!'

The first week, someone had drawn genitalia on it, but it seemed the floor kind of mellowed out as the semester drew to a close.

“So you're a freshman, right?” Hiccup's face was slightly drawn, but there seemed to be a pep in his walk; undoubtedly caffeine at this hour.

“Yeah. What about you?”

“Sophomore. What's your major?” Hiccup was already pulling out his master key card.

“I'm kind of undecided; just taking courses that fit in any major, really,” Anna said, adding, “What about you? Let me guess, you're a bio major.”

“Zoology.” Hiccup had a small smile on his face, as he said, “I particularly want to study lizards, but I'm not a creepy guy. Just so you know.”

“You're the opposite of creepy,” Anna assured him, smiling a bit. Oh god, she realized, that might be a bit much; she tried to gauge his reaction.

He just laughed. “This your room?”

“Yeah. I'm just, ha, finals make me stupid, you know?” Anna laughed a bit nervously, as he slid the key card. “Thanks.”

“No problem. Just remember your key card,” Hiccup said, starting to turn away. “Oh, and Anna?”

“Yeah?” Anna stopped partway through the open door.

“You're the opposite of stupid,” he said, and then he walked down the hall. “Good luck with finals!”

“Thanks! You too!” Anna quickly closed her door behind herself, and let out a giggle. Maybe she would have to have trouble more often...

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first story on this site, so I hope it was satisfactory. Let me know if I did anything wrong!


End file.
